


Deep Clean

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Felching, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, asking for Kevin Hayes, is it chill to have feelings for your boyfriends boyfriend, whose dick you suck sometimes but only under very specific circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It should feel weird. Staring at a guy while he eats out said guys boyfriend is a little weird, but they’ve done plenty of shit that’s weirder and they’ll do plenty more. Besides, TK watches Kevin when they fuck, so Kevin watching back isn’t weird, probably.
Relationships: Kevin Hayes/Nolan Patrick, Kevin Hayes/Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Deep Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I have accidentally made myself like Kevin Hayes and now I can't stop writing about him. This time feat. TK.  
> I'm desperate for attention, please leave a comment :)

Kevin rubs his hands over his bare thighs in nervous anticipation, eager while he thinks about what’s to come but not wanting to give himself away.

This part coming up next is always his favorite.

It’s his favorite but it’s never enough, always over way too quick no matter how much he tries to drag it out. And fuck does he try his damndest to make it last as long as humanly possible, because he fucking loves it.

“Patty, fuck,” TK grunts, commanding Kevin’s attention as he tilts his head slightly so that the side of his face rests against Nolan’s shoulder blades and he tightens his hands over Nolan’s wrists.

“Yeah,” Nolan pants in answer, breathless and needy and he presses his naked chest closer against the wall and pushes up on the tips of his toes, encouraging TK to fuck him deeper, harder.

TK does, his hips slap-slapping against the flesh of Nolan’s ass. It’ll be red when they’re finished, and Kevin can already feel the phantom warmth under his palms. 

Kevin listens to them both gasp and groan, quiet little sounds that are almost too low to pick up as they get closer and closer to orgasm and Kevin kneels on the floor next to them, jacking his own cock while he watches.

Yeah, this part doesn’t exactly suck, especially not when TK opens his eyes and looks down at Kevin, when he licks his lips and finally slides one of his hands along Nolan’s arm, over his side and grips his cock firmly in a fist. Especially not when TK holds Kevin’s eyes as he and Patty tumble over the edge on a few final, jerky thrusts.

They’re still both so quiet. They’re always quiet when they do this on the road. Hell, Kevin makes more noise when TK comes than TK does and Patty just lets out this choked, silent cry before he visibly deflates, like somebody let go of the string that was holding him up and his forehead falls against the wall in front of him with a soft thud.

Oh, it’s hot. Kevin’s not complaining. In fact, he kind of likes it that they don’t make much noise. Makes it all seem a little dirtier somehow, that they bite the insides of their cheeks to keep from screaming out their pleasure. Like it’s a secret, like it’s dirty and the people in the room next door don’t get to hear.

Only Kevin does, because he’s right there and he can hear it and see it and he’s a part of it.

He’s the part that makes TK curse a blue streak and the part that forces a long, low keen from Patty.

Because they might be quiet while they’re actually fucking, but the noises come next. Come with Kevin’s favorite part.

TK starts to pull back and Nolan twitches, free hand flying back to grab TK’s hip and keep him in place. TK chuckles slightly, a deep rumble that goes straight to Kevin’s cock and covers Nolan’s hand with his own come-soaked fingers.

“Easy, Patty,” he coos, words clawing their way from a throat that sounds overused and fucked out. He kisses the nape of Nolan’s neck and wraps his arms around Nolan’s chest briefly before he straightens again. He’s never overly gentle and caring in front of Kevin, but Kevin’s not stupid; he can tell what they’re like when he’s not around.

“I’m not fucking done yet,” Patty says, turning his head and shooting TK an irritated look. 

Kevin tries and fails to hide his chuckle as he continues to pump his cock. Patty can pretty much get hard again right away if he wants to, but he rarely does. He just likes to keep getting fucked long after he’s finished. Loves the added stimulation even when there’s no chance of orgasm. Especially then.

“Chill, we’re not stopping, Patty,” TK says, even as he pulls out. “It’s just Kevin’s turn, now. Right, Kevin?”

Kevin lunges then, bypasses Patty and grabs TK by the hips, forces his back to the wall so hard that he can see TK fight for breath as the wind gets knocked out of him.

“Jesus, Hayes,” TK coughs. “Fuckin’ pushy.”  
“Well, like you said,” Kevin smiles, licks his lips as he feels his mouth start to water. His eyes flit down to TK’s softening cock, sticky trails of come clinging to the skin and he almost whimpers he wants it so bad. “It’s my turn. So shut up and let me.”

TK grins down at him, spreads his arms out to his sides and looks up at the ceiling, an exaggerated surrender.

“Clean me up, dude,” he says, voice a little awed, like it always is when Kevin does this for them. It hitches at the end, when Kevin leans in and licks the tip of his tongue along TK’s left ball and Kevin smiles to himself.

He’s careful when he licks TK clean.

He knows exactly the right amount of pressure to use to extend TK’s post-sex high but not to turn him on again faster than he’s comfortable with. He’s done that before. It was actually pretty damn funny to see TK thrashing and shoving Kevin away, cupping his balls to protect them from Kevin’s onslaught as he winced in pain.

TK didn’t see the humor, though, so Kevin doesn’t do that anymore. Mostly.

The thing is, Kevin gets off on this even more than TK does, so while it’s fun to mess with him, he doesn’t want to fuck up a good thing. It’s not like he couldn’t and doesn’t find some fun elsewhere once in a while, but he’d be lying if he said that he doesn’t get most of his sex by sucking the cooling come off his boyfriend and his boyfriends boyfriend.

So, he goes slow. Easy licks, broad swipes, lifts TK’s balls one at a time with his tongue, rests them on the flat, meaty flesh briefly before he groans and gives in, wraps his lips around them and sucks them into his mouth.

There’s not much come on them, never really is, but Kevin’s thorough.

TK snaps his hips forward, cock brushing against Kevin’s nose and he smacks the wall with his open palms and lets out a wordless cry. Still not that loud but it grows in volume as Kevin adjusts position and starts to lick along TK’s cock, cleaning him in precise, careful swipes.

He tastes fucking amazing – like TK, like sex, like that part of Nolan that he’ll get to in a minute. TK’s just the warm-up here, really and they all know that. It’s great, whets his whistle, so to speak and TK never complains.

Who would, right?

“Shit, shit, shit!”, TK mumbles, thumps his head against the wall again as Kevin’s lips close around the base of his cock and he draws back, sucking TK long and clean in one smooth pull. “Fucking goddamn. Son of a fucking bitch, that should be illegal!”

“I think it probably is,” Nolan offers, eyes fluttering up to TK’s face from where he’s been busy staring at Kevin’s mouth. 

Kevin pulls of TK’s cock with an audible pop and he lets out a laugh while TK rolls his eyes and turns to place a hand on Nolan’s back and push him flat against the wall once more.

“Shut up, babe” he says, leaning forward to smash his lips to Patty’ before he lets his arm drop, manhandles Kevin over so that he’s kneeling in front of Patty now. “Your turn.”  
Nolan looks back down to Kevin and Kevin spares him a grin before he eagerly moves in and grabs Nolan’ ass cheeks in his palms. Kevin glances up, sees TK watching him intently and he doesn’t break eye contact as he tilts his face down, forces his tongue inside Nolan’ hole, slick and puffy and fucked out, warm and soft and used against Kevin’s mouth as he coaxes out TK’s come.

It should feel weird. Staring at a guy while he eats out said guys boyfriend is a little weird, but they’ve done plenty of shit that’s weirder and they’ll do plenty more. Besides, TK watches Kevin when they fuck, so Kevin watching back isn’t weird, probably.

TK sucks in a breath and reaches out a hand, lets the tips of his fingers caress Kevin’s temple and that’s the closest TK ever gets to intimate contact. Kevin’s fine with that, because despite having TK’s dick in his mouth sometimes, they don’t do more. They’re not like that, despite how it looks.

The touch is welcome though, makes him shiver, makes his eyes flutter shut for a moment as he moves his right hand back to his cock and starts to pump, shoves his tongue inside Nolan’s ass in a frantic swirl.

And that does the trick, for all of them.

Nolan starts to mewl, a low sound deep in his chest that gets higher and louder the deeper and harder Kevin licks. TK picks up a litany of ‘Fuck, yeah, do it, more’ and the words are a steady, pleasant drone as Kevin parts his lips and lets the come slide out of Nolan, along his tongue and into his mouth.

It’s heady, strong, the taste of TK’s come. It’s a perfect complement to the musky taste that Nolan gives off and when Nolan starts to full-on moan, deep breaths as his hand reaches out to blindly grasp for Kevin’s hair, pulling him closer, Kevin loses it.

He pulls his tongue out and presses his lips to Nolan’ pucker, biting slightly before making the best seal he can. He speeds up his fist along his cock and sucks.

The rest of it gushes out quickly, over Kevin’s tongue and down his throat and Nolan’s moans and TK’s whispered cursing push Kevin over the edge. Half of what he loves about this is how much TK and Nolan love this. Kevin’s good. He knows he’s good and he gets off on them both knowing it, too.

He comes with his face buried between Nolan’s ass cheeks, cry of pleasure muffled by the flesh around his lips.  
TK’s hand on his back pulls him back to himself after a few seconds and he gives the hole one last lick before he shuffles slightly away on his knees. He takes a breath, another, then lifts his hand to his mouth and licks. His own come never tastes as good to him as TK’s does, but he suspects that’s just because he’s kind of a slut for how wrong this all is and that’s almost as good for him as the actual doing it.

He loves it, but now that it’s over he’s feeling it, the loose legs and fast heart, the dizziness and slightly uncomfortable sudden self-awareness. His hand his sticky, his knees hurt, his back is tense and he blushes a deep red when TK helps him stand.

Much as he loves this, he never fails to get just a little embarrassed over it.

“Bedtime,” TK says and takes Kevin by the hand, pulls him toward one of the beds and encourages Nolan along with them, hand to his elbow.

“I should…” Kevin says, blinking sleepily and letting TK push him to sitting at the edge of the mattress. “I have a room next door.”

He doesn’t protest though when TK hikes him up so his head is resting on a pillow.

“Just sleep, Hayesie,” TK says and Kevin doesn’t protest when TK rolls him over, settles Nolan in next to him so Kevin and Nolan have their backs to each other and TK curls up on Nolan’ other side.

Kevin can hear the soft wet sound of kisses, however briefly, and after several minutes of silence have passed, after Kevin thinks the other two are probably fast asleep, Nolan shifts, presses his naked ass just barely against Kevin’s, freezes and then lets out a breath.

“Night, babes,” Nolan whispers.

Kevin opens his mouth to answer, with what he’s not sure. But then TK lets out a loud snore and they share a quiet laugh instead. 

And okay, fine, under pain of death, Kevin might admit that this is actually his favorite part.


End file.
